Study of the effects of (+) and (-)-PCMP, and enantiomeric pair of phencyclidine derivatives, on blood pressure, heart rate and plasma prolactin in the rat revealed stereospecificity of action afor (+)-enantiomer which was essentially equipotent with phencyclidine (PCP). Calmodulin was shown by covalent complex formation with newly-preapred [3H] norchloropromazine isothiocyanate to have two phenotiazine binding sites and exhibited cooperative binding with phenothiazine. The calmodulin complex competitatively inhibit stimulation of phosphodiesterase by calmodulin but did not stimulate the enzyme. Natural (-)-codine was synthesize from (+)-N-norreticulin using the biomimetic approach. The enantiomers of N-norreticuline were utilized for synthesis of several chiral 6 feet-methyl derivatives to examine stereospecificity of adrenergic and dopaminergic actions.